A Rough Start
by skyrim97
Summary: Please leave your opinion in the reviews
1. Chapter 1

Jake is walking home from school, on a beautiful Friday afternoon. When suddenly he bumps into someone, "Sorry about that." He said to the girl as he helped her pick up her books. "Thank you Jake." (How did she know my name?) Jake wondered. He shrugged off the question and continued his walk home. Jake decides to stop at the mart to get some food for Lucy and him, when he gets tackled by a Glaceon.

"What the heck was that for!?" He yelled at the Pokémon. He then noticed the Glaceons' trainer. Jake slowly got up and hugged the trainer for which seemed to be an eternity. "Miss me Jake?" She said returning the hug. "Yes I did Serah. We have alot to catch up on little sister." Jake said crying. "Little sister?" Serah teased. "Last time i checked I'm taller than you."

Jake finished up shopping, while Serah groomed her Glaceons sparkling coat. "Ok that about covers it," Jake said grabbing his groceries. "What about stuff for your Pokémon?" Serah ask, worried about her brother. "Thanks Serah, that's why I came here in the first place."

Jake said while getting some rare candies, berries, and potions. "Ok that is everything, you almost ready?" Jake said impenitently. "What's the rush?" Serah questioned. "It's just i have someone waiting for me at home." Jake shyly stated. "Oh really and who is this lovely lady?" Serah asked, hiding her jealousy. "It's not a girl it's a Pokémon." Jake barked at Serah. "A Pokémon, then why did you sound so shy about it?" Serah qustioned. "We should be going now, I don't want to keep Lucy waiting." Jake stated while grabbing his change. "So, Jake where do you live?" Serah questioned, while following Jake into a forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The two decide to stop and take a break, since they have been walking for 2 and 1/2 hours. "Why are we in a fucking forest?!" Serah yelled at Jake, because she was tired of walking. "Well I was going to show you something before we head home, but never mind then." Jake sighed in anger. "Well it's going to get dark soon so let's just go home ok?" Jake ask Serah, who he was still mad at. "But don't we have two hours left?"Serah again questioned Jake worryingly. "Did you forget what is so special about today?" Jake ask, almost not shocked that she forgot. "Um, no? What is so special about today?" Serah responded to Jakes' semi sarcastic attitude. Jake didn't tell Serah what was going to happen because it would ruin the surprise.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Serah again asked Jake but this time with fear in he voice as it soon got very dark. "It's happening." Jake said while showing Serah the beautiful night sky. "But the sun doesn't set for another hour... WHATS GOING ON!?" Serah then smacked herself remembering what was happening. She then gently grabbed Jakes arm and kissed him on the cheek. "Um not to interrupt the moment but... WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Lucy yelled at them after biting the two with her maw. "Was that necessary Lucy?" Jake ask her while picking her up. "Yes, yes it was. Now can we go home the lunar eclipse is over?" Lucy said while hugging Jake tightly. "Um who is this?" Serah asked Jake, with a surprised look on her face. "Serah this is that 'lovely lady' you asked about." Jake said laughing a little. "But she's a Mawile… You're dating a pokémon?" Serah said, forgetting about what Jake said back at the store.

**AN: Incase you forgot to read the first chapter, Serah had her Glaceon tackle Jake when they were inside the Pokémart. :END AN**

After navigating the forest again the three finally arrive at a rather large log cabin. "Well we're home." Jake said as he let Lucy and Serah inside. "Wait, THIS IS 10 FUCKING MINUTES FROM THE STORE!" Serah shouted at Jake. "Serah… I told you why we were going the wrong way, did you forget again?" Jake said calmly. "And why was that?" Serah asked after calming herself. "I was going to take you to a lake where, during a lunar eclipse, the water feels, and looks, alive" Jake said while picking up Lucy.


End file.
